Auf Kurs
by TitaNHund
Summary: crecer... ser un héroe, el mejor de todos, sentir como su pecho se infla ante el orgullo de que a podido cumplir todas sus metas y sabe que aun falta un largo camino por delante... Izuku Midoriya, un joven que dejo atrás la academia para se un héroe junto a sus compañeros con los que entreno un largo tiempo, la vida de los profesionales no es como el llego a creer


Deslizo mis dedos por las páginas viejas, amarillentas. Cuarteadas y quemadas, el bolígrafo con el que había escrito y dibujado dejo de ser negro para verse en un ligero color purpura manchado a los lados de cada trazo, el tiempo a pasado, es increíble como mi destino cambio con aquel encuentro con All Might … sonrió a medias cerrando el viejo cuaderno cuando escucho una fuerte respiración venir de la cama… si, lo sé es hora de dejar de pensar en el pasado, es hora de dormir; me levante de la aparatosa silla para caminar descalzo sobre las maderas que conforma el piso de nuestra recamara, apago la luz antes de que se queje, ya a oscuras puedo acercarme y recostarme a su lado después de levantar las ligeras mantas que apenas están tibias por su calor corporal, me alegro de sentirlas asi, al menos me dice que está ahí de esa forma, me deslizo con cuidado hasta poder abrazarlo del abdomen y besar su hombro que está expuesto a la fría noche, Kacchan se queja y gruñe pero aparte de eso no lucha, ya no lo hace; cierro los ojos y por fin me quedo dormido.

 **En Curso**

El tiempo paso de buenas a primeras, todos crecimos y nos hicimos héroes, yo estaba orgulloso, por fin había cumplido mi sueño, gracias a All Might que confió en mí y vio por así decirlo un potencial…

Fui un gran héroe… fui porque ya no lo soy, no después de aquella noche, nadie supo cómo sucedió, nadie entendió el porqué, nadie pudo ayudarlo y lo que más me duele es que me creía un "gran héroe" cuando ni siquiera pude salvarlo, porque no note el peligro que se avecinaba; la mañana en la que fue encontrado el cadáver de All Might fue cruel, no murió en batalla, no murió como héroe, murió… como un don nadie.

La policía solo encontró el cadáver de un pobre y delgado "vagabundo" así fue como lo llamaron en los periódicos y en los noticieros, este tenía el cráneo partido en dos; Nedzu nuestro antiguo director en la Academia U.A fue a la morgue y usando sus influencias pidió el cadáver que alguna vez fue All Might, que para ese entonces las noticias se habían olvidado del tema y solo se centraban en trivialidades como de costumbre.

El velorio y entierro de mi mentor no fue nada grato para mí, no pare de llorar ese día mientras la lluvia caía encima de todos los presentes vestidos de negro; solo estábamos el director, los profesores y un reducido grupo con el que estudie

El ataúd no fue abierto. Aun en su muerte, Nedzu y los demás respetaron el secreto del mejor héroe de toda la historia.

Irónicamente tras la muerte de alguien tan importante, el mundo no se detuvo, continuo, y los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses y un año después en los noticiarios anunciaron la desaparición de All Might atribuyéndolo a un simple teatro como en el pasado con la gran batalla que sostuvo y en la que fue gravemente herido; decían que en algún momento volvería para sorprendernos a todos, tristemente yo y unos pocos sabíamos que eso no sucedería; no de nuevo.

En su memoria, seguí luchando y peleando contra los villanos aunque en secreto investigaba por mi cuenta sobre el responsable que asesinó a mi mentor; comencé a evitar juntarme con los otros, Uraraka… ella fue la primera en notarlo, luego vino Tenya… y uno tras otro sintieron como me alejaba, a la hora de la batalla, ellos llegaban cuando ya había terminado con el villano de turno, después de que lo había llenado de preguntas y golpes cada vez que no me respondía o sino lo hacía como yo quería, no dejaba que mis peleas fueran un espectáculo como todos los demás héroes lo hacían; tras la muerte de All Might me volví amargado y huraño, deje de ser el chico iluso y positivo que fui entonces.

Un día, un extraño día, Kacchan dio con mi paradero después de una ruidosa pelea en la que tuve que entregar al ridículo villano a la policía cuando los vi aparecer, no pude hacer preguntas esa vez.

Ese día por primera vez vi en sus ojos algo lejos de enojo hacia mí, quizá fue pena, quizá lastima por quien ahora era, fue el único que tuvo chance de acercarse, dejo esa actitud de mierda se sentó a mi lado y sin que yo le preguntara un "porque?" el… solo hablo del pasado , de cuanto me odiaba porque lo había superado, que ya no era tan inútil y perdedor después de todo, que ser un solitario me había madurado aún más, según él, me había hecho un hombre; gruño como de costumbre un par de veces y de sus manos explotaron aquellas chispas cuando me volteaba a ver y yo seguía con esa cara de nada impresa en el rostro.

vi como sus ojos examinaron mi apariencia, mi rostro estaba sucio, el traje de "héroe" que cubría de mala gana los músculos de mi cuerpo ya se había trozado y estaba lleno de polvo, sus extraños ojos recorrieron mi persona para volver y corresponderme la mirada y soltó algo que no espere "Deku, pasa la noche conmigo… y si no quieres solo inútil solo muérete!" después de eso se levantó y dio un par de pasos lejos de mí para detenerse sin voltear a verme, me puse de pie y sin esperar un llamado que sabía que no vendría, sin más camine tras él.

Caminamos y caminamos, nos dirigimos hasta las instalaciones de la antigua Academia U.A. que con el tiempo dejo de serlo para convertirse en la central para Héroes Activos por llamarla así, ya que solo servía para el entrenamiento que nadie hacia y guardador de ropas, si para nosotros los que estábamos en servicio a la ciudadanía por la "paz y justicia" necesitábamos en donde tener nuestras ropas en cuanto salíamos vestidos de "héroes" para enfrentarnos a quienes intentaban perturbar la "paz"; todo se volvió así desde que hubo una guerra entre el "bien y el mal" donde murieron varios de nuestros compañeros… cuando aún All Might seguía con vida.

Ya no servía un lugar en el cual entrenar a nuevos candidatos para héroes, porque muchos de ellos cambiaron de ideas y se unieron a otros para atacarnos y sembrar el caos. Ya no tenía sentido enseñarle al que sería tu próximo enemigo.

Después de ducharnos y cambiarnos a una ropa de "civil" nos fuimos de allí ante la mirada de todos, pese a la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero de cada uno solo comimos en un pequeño puesto de hot dogs y después de pagar nos dirigimos al apartamento de Katsuki, que en silencio seguí mientras él me dirigía una mirada de odio por el hecho de que estaba ya algunos centímetros más arriba que él, incluso en eso lo supere.

al cerrar la puerta de ese enorme y lujoso lugar, Kacchan se lanzó a mis brazos y sin explicación alguna comenzó a besarme con ferocidad, mordió mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y me sujeto de las ropas casi arañándome la piel a través de la tela, no opuse resistencia, y le correspondí de la misma forma, aun podía sentir el sabor de la kétchup, el pan, la salchicha, la cebolla y la mostaza en su lengua ; deje que me llevara hasta su recamara donde no lo deje tener por mucho tiempo el control, lo empuje contra la mullida cama viendo apenas como su fornido cuerpo reboto contra este, nos miramos un buen rato antes que yo me quitara la polera verde y la arrojara al suelo, él se saboreó los labios y note como sus orbes se pasearon por mi abdomen y se perdieron en mi pantalón, no sabía que rayos hacia ahí y mucho menos lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kacchan pero no lo haría esperar más.

El se desvistió desesperado enseñándome sus largas piernas blancas al igual que su abdomen y brazos, meneo suave sus caderas llamando mi atención en los boxers de tela negra que cubría su sexo y lo remarcaba; me saque el resto de ropa incluyendo la ropa interior y creo que acerté porque me sonrió de una forma que jamás espere ver en el cuándo vio mi falo un tanto erecto, apenas media asta

Ninguno hablo, tan solo Kacchan abrió las piernas y me recibió para cuando me subí en la cama; nos besamos de nuevo con fuerza hinchando aún más nuestros labios, restregamos nuestros cuerpos, nos separamos cuando ya no podíamos respirar y ahí aproveche para arrancarle la ropa interior y el sin esperar tomo nuestros penes y al unirlos comenzó a bombearlos a la par, subiendo y bajando la mano que resbalaba fácil con el pre semen que se hizo paso en pequeñas burbujas en la punta de ambos penes

Me susurro al oído que en la mesa había un pote de aceite, que lo usara para meter mi dedo en él y así lo hice, lo derrame en la mesa y pase mis dedos en el charco que hice para llevarlos hacia las nalgas de este frotándolos en la rugosa entrada que profane con mi dedo índice.

El se quejó y mordió mi hombro con fuerza, no me importo que lo hiciera, pues me di paso a meter aún más el grueso dedo moviéndolo de adelante hacia atrás, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, solo estaba actuando como mi propio cuerpo me lo pedía, mientras movía las caderas ante su tacto aun masturbándonos a ambos, mientras el sudor se acumulaba en mi frente y espalda, metí el segundo dedo

Entendía que era ahí donde entraría porque Kacchan se quejó de que la tenía grande y no creía que "eso" pudiera entrar

A la entrada del tercer dedo él se arqueo por completo y soltó un gemido que se me antojo aún más cuando vi como eyaculó sobre su propio vientre, al parecer había logrado tocar algo en el que le había gustado, pero me golpeo el muslo con el talón mirándome sonrojado y jadeante

Eso solo me provoco, porque saque mis dedos de él, agarre el pote de aceite y sin cuidado alguno lo puse de cuatro, recuerdo que me alego y que se tensó cuando deje caer el frio aceite en su entrada ahora rojiza y volví a meter los dedos en el moviéndolos como tijeras entrando y saliendo , bese su espalda y frote mi pene contra sus testículos, al parecer eso le gusto porque volvió a ponerse duro aún más cuando lleve la mano libre a su pecho y comencé a torturar sus pezones, los jale y apreté, los hundí y restregué, podía sentir su corazón acelerado, el mío estaba igual su ano abierto palpitaba y me succionaba los dedos, era ese el momento indicado o eso pensé, saque los dedos y lleve la mano a mi miembro para masturbarme un poco, puse un poco del aceite, y vaya que estaba frio pero a medida que movía mi gran mano sobre mi gruesa y venosa extensión comenzó a calentarse y a sentirse sumamente agradable hasta el punto que me vendría si seguía así pero recordé que le debía algo a Kacchan y solo así me detuve para enfilar mi pene rumbo a su entrada.

Cuando la punta entro, me sentí bien, Kacchan tembló, con un poco de fuerza metí la ancha cabeza, casi me corro ahí mismo, Kacchan se quejó y me trato de "bruto", eso me gusto así que avance más, entre sus insultos le escuchaba como gemía, apreté con fuerza sus caderas que termine por agarrar y presionar entre mis dedos en ellas hasta dejar las yemas marcando su blanca piel hasta que estuve del todo en él, se sentía increíble, caliente, húmedo acogedor, sentía sus palpitaciones y desde mi lugar la vista era única, espere un poco, por temor a venirme tan pronto, de mi mentón resbalaron gotas de sudor que se perdieron entre las transpiración de la espalda de él, ablande el agarre de su cintura y le acaricie en su lugar pero antes de siquiera pensar en moverme el mismo le dio inicio a un ligero vaivén de adelante hacia atrás

Así mismo, sin miramientos y sin ordenes, correspondí el movimiento que con el paso de los segundos se convirtió en penetraciones rápidas, ambos jadeábamos como perros sedientos , el choque de nuestras pieles era cada vez más frecuentes llenando toda la habitación, Kacchan gimió cada vez más fuerte moviendo descaradamente sus caderas, ninguno de los dos pretendía detenerse aunque lo hice primero escuchándolo maldecirme por dejarlo a la mitad pero su pelea no duro mucho porque solo salí de el para darle la vuelta y dejarlo de nuevo de cara a hacia mi volviendo a penetrarlo sin cuidado alguno, soltó un largo y fuerte gemido, volvimos a la faena a besarnos sin descanso alguno a la vez que el araño mi espalda y clavo sus uñas en ella mientras mi pene no le daba tregua alguna entrando y aplastando su próstata provocándole innumerables sensaciones hasta terminar en el tan deseado orgasmo en el que se corrió y apretó su entrada a tal punto que el mío llego también y eyacule sin piedad alguna en su interior dejándome ir por completo llenándolo de semen, ensuciando sus entrañas de el.

Después de descansar un largo rato, ambos sudorosos y exhaustos decidimos repetirlo una vez más, y otra más cada vez marcando nuestros cuerpos con mordidas, nos detuvimos solo cuando el agotamiento nos ganó cuando los primeros rayos tocaron a su ventana cuando sentimos que no podríamos corrernos más y preferimos dormir abrazados.

Esa noche no quedo solo ahí, la repetimos lo más frecuente que nos era posible, llegábamos hasta las instalaciones después de entregar cada uno por su lado un villano a las autoridades, nos mirábamos y eso bastaba para que hiciéramos el mismo ritual de aquella primera vez.

Deje que Kacchan entrará en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, deje de repente de investigar sobre lo de All Might. Me olvide de el desgraciadamente e intente ser el tipo que era antes, comencé a evitar las medicinas que consumía para la depresión que me había sumido tras su muerte de mi mentor… pero volver al pasado nunca es bueno, y tuve que aprenderlo de la peor forma.

Unos meses después de que se dieron nuestros encuentros y en los que repentinamente comenzamos a salir y tener citas que Kacchan decía odiar, un caso nuevo se presentó, primero solo eran desapariciones de algunos civiles luego de personas que tenían una particularidad nada extraordinarias… luego comenzaron las desapariciones de algunos héroes.

Los civiles y la gente con particularidades desaparecidas comenzaron a… aparecer… destrozados y desfigurados con partes faltantes… ojos, manos, piernas, lengua, incluso en su interior les hacía falta órganos, ya la población estaba más que alerta que nunca; la policía nos hizo participes y nosotros como héroes estábamos en la obligación de proteger a los ciudadanos, los héroes desaparecidos al paso de los meses fueron hallados en las mismas condiciones

No me percate del peligro, ni siquiera pensé que estaría tan cerca de nosotros hasta que una tarde Katsuki no llego como de costumbre, no hubo miramientos ni el mismo ritual que realizábamos hasta ahora, el no estuvo ahí, supuse que estaba bien, supuse que ese día no lo haríamos, así que no le di más vueltas al asunto puesto que tenía trabajo pendiente, pero los demás días vinieron y sucedió exactamente lo mismo intente contactarme con el pero nunca obtuve respuesta; durante una reunión se nos informó que Katsuki Bakugō hacia parte de la lista de desaparecidos.

Sin pensarlo salí de ahí aun portando mi "uniforme de héroe" llamando la atención en más de uno, y llegue a su apartamento, pero no había rastro de él, no quería pensar en que algo malo le hubiera podido suceder.

Las horas se hicieron lentas, pesadas y martillantes en mi cabeza, volví a la central para investigar para hallar algo en los documentos del caso que posiblemente se había pasado por alto, supongo que cuando algo malo sucede a alguien cercano es cuando movemos cielo y tierra para hallar una respuesta.

Revise las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad que fueron instaladas estratégicamente en todo el país para tener vigilancia continua después de la muerte de All Might, de esa forma es como llegábamos al rescate de Los ciudadanos, no aparecíamos por mera casualidad.

Revise horas y horas de video sin descanso alguno, Todoroki quería reemplazarme, y muchas veces lo intento, mas no lo deje hacerlo, no dormía, no paraba en mi incesante búsqueda hasta que encontré un detalle en la cámara que filmaba la calle donde Kacchan vivía, había una camioneta allí, tres días atrás estacionada, ese día tras su desaparición estuve fuera hasta entrada la tarde, tuve una "misión" el día anterior fuera de la ciudad, así que no pase esa noche con él, supuse que estaba enojado cuando no lo vi llegar y tenía trabajo hasta las nubes.

Observe la hora que marcaba el monitor. Esa mañana cuando salía de su apartamento con ropas de deporte la cámara filmo como parecía que lo llamaban porque el volteo a mirar al lado opuesto al que se dirigía y camino hacia esa dirección en donde por primera vez note que había un punto ciego, me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano cuando mis ojos comenzaron a fallar por culpa del agotamiento y justo ahí pude ver en la pantalla como esa camioneta se iba del lugar y ya no había rastro de Kacchan, con el corazón en la mano seguí el video pero No. 13 me detuvo apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro mostrándose a mí con su ostentoso traje.

— _Creemos que Bakugō… a muerto_ — sentí que me miro a los ojos atreves de ese caparazón en su cabeza

— _Hay un bunker subterráneo a las afueras de la ciudad que nuestros satélites encontraron recientemente, esa camioneta que vez ahí, hace un par de horas apareció en ese lugar_ —

No alcance siguiera a preguntar porque un Héroe de mi rango no estaba enterado de eso No.13 contesto secamente a lo que mi rostro le dio a entender.

— _Al tener una relación con la victima automáticamente te saca del caso— me mostro con su otra mano un ramillete de papeles—_ es información clasificada que no puedes ni debes saber—

Mi mundo se devasto y cayó, se hizo trisas en un segundo y al otro solo polvo.

Azote con los puños cerrados la mesa de cristal que sostenía los monitores y todo se fue abajo cuando el cristal exploto, los monitores se desconectaron en cadena y solo quedo oscuridad, como lo que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida; no lo pensé ni dos veces cuando le arranque las hojas de la mano a No.13 y salí de ahí, no ganaba nada quedándome, les escuche llamarme por mi nombre e hice oídos sordos; solo corrí y corrí, tenía que encontrarlo, no quería perderlo tal como paso con All Might, aunque podía entorpecer todo y lo sabía.

Me aleje lo más que pude hasta que me sentí seguro de mirar los documentos, leí cuán rápido mis ojos lo permitieron y encontré lo que necesitaba, el mapa y las coordenadas; no sé si No. 13 lo hizo adrede o si solo era una trampa para alejarme del caso y ellos hacerse cargo de todo, pero decidí hacerle caso a mi instinto y continuar ayudándome del localizador que todos teníamos adherido a la muñeca de nuestros trajes ingresando los datos antes que restringieran mi acceso, intente mantener la calma lo mejor que pude para luego robar un vehículo conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que me mostraba la pequeña pantalla.

Llegar allá me tomo dos horas, llegar no me ayudo en ese momento cuando solo pude ver una planicie de césped crecido, no sabía cómo diablos iba a revisar esa extensión pero así mismo lo hice completamente exhausto y lleno de sudor encontré el rastro de neumáticos de la camioneta que ya no estaba y al seguir el confuso camino halle una enorme compuerta antigua que arranque con mis fuerzas destrozando el metal del que estaba hecha, y esta tan solo me dejo paso a solo a unas interminables escaleras sumidas en la tierra

Baje estas, no había nada, no veía nada mas allá, era como una pesadilla pero entonces escuche pasos aproximarse hacia mi lugar, logre ocultarme a tientes, venían un par de hombres alumbrando con linternas el lugar ***** _ **no hay nadie**_ **!*** grito uno de ellos ***** _ **quizá esa mierda se cayó por lo vieja que es, el viento debió volarla**_ ***** dijo el otro entre risas aunque de esa misma forma los vi subir las mismas escaleras por las que yo había bajado hacia unos instantes

Tome la ventaja que ellos mismos me dieron para adentrarme más en esa espesa oscuridad alerta por si volvía ese par de hombres por el mismo camino que había tomado, ahora no era un héroe, ahora no se ni yo mismo lo que era 

Escuche gotas de agua caer en algún lado, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y mis manos desnudas al frio metal del que estaban hechas las paredes; debí quedarme en la central hacer caso a No.13 y dejar que los otros lo solucionaran como se venía haciendo en los otros casos… pero si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos lo que me descubrió una puerta en ese laberinto que estaba iluminada

Esta por suerte estaba abierta, esa era la única suerte que había en ese lugar porque al cruzarla me inundo las fosas nasales un nauseabundo olor a descomposición y a sangre, mis pasos se escuchaban pegajosos, mis ojos tardaron un poco más de lo que quisiera en adecuarse a esa amarillenta luz pero cuando lo hicieron, pude ver varios frascos en un estante, donde todo tipo de órganos estaban en su interior, incluso cada frasco tenía un nombre garabateado en pésima ortografía en una tira de papel que cada uno tenía "adornándolo" no daba crédito a lo que veía, mas sin embargo ahí estaban ; mire hacia atrás repetidas veces aun nadie venia, habían nombres, tantos que muchos de ellos recordé haber leído en los informes y fue ahí donde ate cabos recorriendo esa horrida sección de piso pegajoso y olor repugnante en el ambiente.

Me detuve cuando escuche unos ruidos, no provenían de tras mío; no, eso venia de una puerta tras un estante, donde estaban los frascos más "nuevos", en los que estaban los nombres de los héroes, que hacia unas semanas solo eran cadáveres tirados en los basureros, escuche voces y golpes, quejidos suaves y un llanto intermitente, mis manos temblaron aún más cuando gire el rostro hacia el lado derecho un frasco bastante limpio, que por alguna razón me llamo la atención, esa horrenda ortografía sobre un papel nuevo citaba "Bakugō"; mis ojos se abrieron por completo al ver su contenido, ahí se hallaban un par de manos, quise tomar el frasco cerciorarme que no era lo que yo creía pero escuche de nuevo una voz ya más clara, las otras se hicieron paso solas.

 _—este maldito imbécil volvió a desmayarse—_

— _eh y justo para mi turno, al parecer duraba más teniendo sus manos—_

— _da igual después de todo teníamos que quitárselas, vamos cógetelo así—_

— _claro lo dices porque ya terminaste en el—_

— _¿acaso tenías ganas que te quemara de nuevo?—_

Escuche de mas, espere demasiado pero fue lo que necesite para abrir la puerta que soltó un leve chirrido ante el suave empujón que le di, dejando a mi vista a tres hombres sudorosos y desnudos… de aspecto de cerdo y eso es insultar al pobre animal; ellos decían algo, no los escuche, no escuche nada; mis ojos se posaron en una vieja y sucia cama, y allí estaba… Kacchan apenas volviendo a despertar, estaba desnudo, tenía marcas y suciedad por todo su cuerpo, en su boca había una mordaza y el interior de sus piernas estaban manchados de algo que parecía sangre, estaba atado de los tobillos ya lastimados por forcejeos a esa inmundo metal del que estaba hecho este catre; donde antes estuvieron sus manos apenas pude vislumbrar un pésimo vendaje, sus ojos me vieron, estaba muerto por dentro. 

_Y algo se quebró dentro de mí._

Tome al primero que se acercó y estampe su asqueroso rostro contra la pared de hierro reventándola al instante y haciéndola añicos cuando mi mano siguió aún más lejos que la gruesa superficie el cuerpo cayo sin cabeza alguna e inerte al instante, los otros empezaron a gritar y a amenazarme * los héroes no pueden matar y menos enfrentarse a los humanos* chillo uno, y fue a ese al que me gire; ahora los que no poseían particularidad alguna se hacían llamar asi… "humanos" vaya broma tan mala.

 **—y… ¿quien dijo que soy un héroe?—**

Fue lo único que dije cuando lo golpee agarrándolo por la mandíbula que quebré cuando apreté el agarre; la sangre y los dientes destrozados que se salieron de su lugar resbalaron por mi mano y sacudí esta cuando lo deje caer, qué pensaría All Might si me viera hacer esto…

Por los gritos del tercero alerto a los otros dos que al parecer seguían afuera… y los hice lamentar el haber vuelto porque cada uno sufrió y pidió clemencia aunque sabían que de mí no la recibirían, porque la muerte de cada uno fue lenta y sucia, aunque le pedí a Kacchan que cerrara los ojos sé que no lo hizo porque él no recibe "ordenes" asi que termine teniéndolo como único testigo 

Cuando todos los héroes llegaron a ese maldito lugar, ya no habían cuerpos o siquiera culpables de lo que había sucedido, tan solo como única prueba encontraron frascos y frascos de lo mismo que vi, se encontró una vieja computadora y yo había salvado a Kacchan sin dar con algún criminal.

En el hospital mientras Chiyo estaba curando a Katsuki pude leer en sus ojos *no te estaba pidiendo ayuda* solo en ese momento pude sonreír… porque pude saber que había vuelto a ser el después de unos largos meses.

Aunque fue inútil lo que intentaron para hacer que recuperara sus manos, Kacchan perdió su Kosei del que estaba tan orgulloso… 

Iida fue el encargado de revisar la computadora, allí encontró nuestros expedientes y habilidades… no solo las de nosotros sino de todos los héroes que están activos, entre la lista estaba All Might…

Fueron ellos quienes lo mataron, lo supe en ese instante donde habia una marca roja bajo su nombre, lo atacaron sin piedad en el momento en el que estaba vulnerable

Esos bastardos llamados "humanos" vieron un buen mercado en vender "Kosei" a los que no nacieron con ninguna particularidad, y al parecer era lucrativo puesto que habían realizado algunos experimentos que fueron filmados y documentados y estaban estúpidamente puestos en el disco duro de ese viejo computador junto con la lista de clientes 

Al despertar Kacchan sigue a mi lado, aún está dormido; aquella lista esta guardada en esa vieja libreta… apenas son las 6:30am es temprano pero es la hora justa que necesito, beso su hombro nuevamente él se da la vuelta sin abrir los ojos... entonces beso con cuidado y amor los muñones de ambos brazos antes de levantarme y perderme en el baño, es un nuevo día, uno en el que ya deje de ser un niño iluso… ahora soy un hombre, ya no soy más héroe…

 **Soy Izuku Midoriya y está ya no es la historia de cómo me convertí en héroe.**

 **Nota:**

YA! por fin, puedo decir que termine este One shot termino saliendo por mis dedos después de que vi el final del capítulo dos de la primera temporada.. o fue el tres? hahaha como sea, espero que lo disfrutaran leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo y les agradezco de antemano el que llegaran hasta aquí.

Eso si espero sus comentarios opiniones y sugerencias, me interesa saberlas.


End file.
